


Love in the Middle

by MushFund



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Breaking Bad, Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: AU, Care, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of PSTD/panic attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Walter gets a happy ending, stepchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: Inspired by the "Malcolm in the Middle" AU ending for Breaking Bad in which Walter White assumes a new identity as Hal, the friendly, fun-loving family man haunted by his past. Reader is his loving girlfriend who is there to care for him.
Relationships: Hal/Reader - Relationship, Walter White/Reader
Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Love in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sort of self-indulgent, but after seeing a video about this AU the fanfic idea just clicked in my head and I wrote it in record speed. I'm a sucker for cute guys interacting with kids, and I find the idea of Walter surviving post-Breaking Bad and adapting to a new identity to be pretty interesting.
> 
> Bear in mind, since this is adapted for a reader-insert, your kiddo being named Malcolm has nothing to do with the actual character of him on Malcolm in the Middle. I just used names from the sitcom to sort of fit with this idea as it's awkward to write for a nameless child.
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and enjoy. :)

You awoke with a jolt to the sound of screaming. Piercing, agonizing, and painful. You rose up from where you had been lying down quite comfortably, gasping to catch your breath as your heart raced. Turning around, you saw your live-in boyfriend, Hal, sat upon the edge of your shared bed, head in his hands. You knew he had one of his nightmares.

Since your relationship with the handsome older man had begun to get more serious, he had told you about his struggles with what was later diagnosed to be PTSD (after you had encouraged him to seek professional help, which he reluctantly heeded). You didn’t ask what his traumas were, and did your best to avoid triggering him. He was so calm and mild-mannered usually that it was difficult to see beyond the façade he presented in everyday life. Nonetheless, there was something in his past that kept him awake at night. You didn’t know what it was - all that was important was that he needed you.

You sat up behind him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. His back was damp, sweat already soaked through his white t-shirt. His chest heaved as he sucked in breaths rapidly. You frowned. It killed a part of you to see your lover in pain.

“It’ll be okay.”, you soothed, rubbing his shoulder gently, “It’ll pass. Just take deep breaths. Relax. Do you need anything, baby?”

He nodded weakly, following your advice. As cliché as it sounded, it did seem to help the anxiety fade away.

“Maybe a glass of water.” Hal at last responded, voice hoarse from his recent cries. 

You got up, heading to the kitchen and maneuvering carefully in the dark to find a glass from the cupboard. You had avoided turning the light on to prevent rousing your child from their slumber, but, nonetheless, you soon heard little feet pattering upon the tile. There was your son, Malcolm, looking quite groggy in his pajamas, clutching his favorite stuffed animal, a bear by the name of Dinky. 

“Is everything okay?” he inquired, hugging his teddy close to his chest.

“Yes, baby. Daddy just had a bit of a nightmare. You know, like you used to have when you’d sleep in my bed.” you explained, filling up the glass from the tap, attempting to keep the subject matter as child-friendly as possible. Your son, albeit from a previous relationship, had taken to Hal quite quickly. He had begun referring to him as ‘daddy’ without any coaching from you shortly after your boyfriend had moved in. It was certainly very sweet, and you were thankful your little boy had a father figure at last in his life. Hal was amazingly good with children and treated your son like his own.

“Oh.”, the young boy seemed puzzled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Can I see him? Maybe I can help him feel better.”

“Sure.”, you bent down to kiss your child’s head, clutching the glass of water precariously and going to the master bedroom. Once there, you found Hal was lying down again, seeming much more calm. You set the glass down beside him, to which he took a sip and smiled, kissing you gently as he turned and noticed your son.

“Hey, kiddo.”, he greeted, “What’re you and Dinky doing up so late?”

“We heard you had a nightmare.”, Malcolm jumped upon the bed, “We want to help you feel better… mommy, can I sleep here with you and daddy tonight?”

You looked at Hal, awaiting his response. After all, he was the one who needed the rest. He grinned at you, the twinkle you so loved present within his eyes.

“Of course, Mal.”, he ruffled the young boy’s hair affectionately, “Make yourself comfortable. Just don’t snore - or else mommy and I will have to toss you out!”

The man picked up the child and pretended to throw him from the bed, to which your son giggled. Your heart melted watching the two of them interact.

Eventually, the three of you settled into bed, snuggled up close. Hal pressed a kiss to your cheek and hugged you close as Malcolm settled in with Dinky in the middle. It wasn’t long before the young boy was fast asleep.

“I love you, Y/N.”, Hal whispered, “You’re the best.”

“Aww... “, you spoke back softly, staring into his warm visage, “I love you, too. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He simply hugged you closer, closing his eyes with a smile upon his face. As he slept that night, anxieties momentarily forgotten, he had a certainly more pleasant dream - one in which you became his wife.


End file.
